Namesake
by Ms. Kreatopita
Summary: How did Captain Bravo come up with the name "Bravo"? The habitual saying of his famous word only started after he got his name, so that couldn't be the reason. Turns out the answer is more complicated than any of the other Warriors realize!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buso Renkin. You would know if I did because Captain Bravo would be my manslave and Papillon would be my shopping buddy.

**Author's Note:** Bravo/Chitose needs a hell of a lot more love! They're so damn canon it ain't even funny! If you don't remember who Chitose is, she's the pink-haired chick who stayed by Bravo's side at the hospital and worked with him seven years ago.

Alright, so we all know _why_ Captain Bravo changed his name, but nobody knows what made him choose that particular one. Hopefully this story will provide a bit of explanation…

**Namesake**

Kazuki had asked Captain Bravo many questions before, and most of the time the Warrior Chief answered honestly (unless it was a confidential matter, in which case he didn't answer at all). But the day finally arrived when the young Alchemist warrior asked the one question that nobody had bothered to voice previously, and frankly it caught him off guard…

"Captain Bravo, how did you come up with your name?"

"What do you mean?" replied the Warrior Chief, who looked at Kazuki quizzically. Tokiko, Mahiro, and Gota overheard and were quickly in on the conversation. Mahiro asked her older brother why they were talking when they could be joining the rest of the group at the beach.

To this Kazuki explained, "Think about it. Of all the names Bravo could have chosen, why would he choose that one...outside of the fact that it's cooler that way?"

Gota, in his usual sarcastic manner, answered, "I don't know, maybe because he says 'bravo' all the time?"

Tokiko, on the other hand, began musing aloud. "Actually, I've been wondering the same thing. I heard from Captain Hiwatari that the Warrior Chief only started to say 'bravo' once he got that name. I'd like to know how he settled on that name."

"Yeah, I wanna—I mean, we wanna know!" Mahiro concurred, "Pleeeeeeeease, Captain Bravo?"

For a minute, Bravo almost considered telling them how it happened. But the more he thought about it and replayed the scenes in his head, the more determined he became to keep his mouth shut…

* * *

_**A few years earlier…**_

"Oh, Sakimori…ah!"

"Did I hurt you, Chitose?" whispered Mamoru Sakimori tenderly, brushing her pink hair away from her damp face with the hand that wasn't braced against the headboard.

"No, not at all. Don't stop, please!" She pulled him down into an open mouth kiss, and he moved faster and deeper in order to better comply with her wishes.

In the next room over, Hiwatari could hear Sakimori's bed creaking at a constant rhythm and the occasional gasp or moan or scream. He didn't have to guess what was going on, so he decided to put his headphones on to drown them out. The last thing Hiwatari wanted was to listen to his two best friends getting hot and heavy. But a few minutes later, not even his music could mask the loud cries of climax next door.

"OH GOD, MAMORU, YES!"

"GAH…BRAVO, CHITOSE!" Sakimori grunted between heavy breaths before collapsing on top of her, utterly spent. After a minute or so, he rolled over onto his side and gathered Chitose into his arms. They simply lay there embracing each other and gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

A bit of silence passed before she asked, "Do you always say 'bravo' when you come?"

Sakimori considered the question carefully before answering, "I don't know. You're the only person I've ever made love to, so I can't say there's anyone else who noticed."

"Same here," admitted Chitose, "but I kind of like it."

"What, me saying 'bravo' when I climax?"

"Sure, it's actually a bit cute. It certainly beats calling out another girl's name!" Sakimori laughed and kissed Chitose. He pulled her body closer to his as she continued, "Who knows, it might just be your own little thing. You could be like Captain Bravo or something!"

Sakimori thought aloud. "Captain Bravo…I like it. And maybe I can call you Aphrodite, my dear Hermes Driver wielder," he teased, allowing his lips to latch onto Chitose's one more time. "Bravo, my little goddess." And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Hiwatari waited for Sakimori and Chitose so they could walk to the control room together as usual. As if to confirm any doubt that might have remained about the previous night, he saw the two coming towards him, Sakimori with his arm around Chitose's waist, both beaming brightly and exchanging little kisses. Hiwatari quickly pondered over how to embarrass them in return for making him suffer last night, and just as they came close, he had an idea. "So, how did you sleep last night, 'Captain Bravo'?"

The other two acted a little more extremely than he thought they would. Truth be told, Hiwatari had not heard anything past the loud conclusion last night, so he didn't know the true impact of his smartass comment. "How did you know?" hissed a blushing Chitose.

"Well, let's just say I could hear you two over my music and--"

"No, I mean about the pet names."

This caught the third wheel off guard. "Wait a minute, I just thought…well, I did hear him shouting…oh my god, you guys already have bedroom names for each other?" It took a few seconds for Hiwatari to get over his shock and figure out how to use this predicament to his advantage. "Fine," he boasted, trying to appear unaffected, "since you two woke me up at such an ungodly hour last night, I get to call you 'Captain Bravo' for the rest of the week, seeing how it makes you flinch."

For the next two days, Hiwatari addressed his male friend as Captain Bravo with a sneer of satisfaction. It didn't matter who was around or what the occasion was, names and Chitose's fists would fly. After some time, Great Warrior Chief Shousei finally approached the three about it. "Warrior Sakimori, is there a reason why Hiwatari keeps calling you 'Captain Bravo'?"

Hiwatari blurted, "He's been having s--"

Chitose immediately clapped her hand over his mouth from behind so Sakimori could say, "What he meant to say is I've been having some reservations about using my real name on future missions, especially if I'm going to be promoted to Warrior Chief soon. Besides, with what happened during the last mission…I'm taking Captain Bravo as my new alias." It was truly a spur-of-the-moment response, but he figured it was better than nothing.

The Great Warrior Chief, to everyone's surprise, gave a knowing grin. "I understand. That's actually a very smart idea for several other reasons. Your Buso Renkin is one of the most powerful and sought after, so it would be best if the enemy did not know your true identity. Plus, who knows, maybe it will make you more favorable to the younger warriors. Well, you have my approval, Sakimori, or should I say, Bravo." With that, Shousei left the threesome alone.

"Hiwatari, what the hell were you thinking? Now he's stuck with that nickname for the rest of his career!" screeched Chitose, ready to pounce on Hiwatari and slaughter him, but Sakimori held her back.

"Calm down, darling, I don't mind," he insisted. "Seriously, I've been deliberating whether or not to take on a code name for some time now. Besides, it will be cooler that way!"

This was totally not the reaction Hiwatari had expected. All he could do was watch in utter disbelief as the couple French kissed right in front of him before rushing off to Chitose's room.

* * *

_**Present day…**_

"…Warrior Chief, why are you blushing?" The sound of Tokiko's voice forced Captain Bravo to snap out of his reverie and return to reality. She, Kazuki, Gota, and Mahiro all looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to tell us why you changed your name to Bravo?"

"Maybe I'll tell you when you're older."

"Why?"

"Because it's cooler that way!" Bravo proudly proclaimed. "And because I don't want to scar your innocent minds."


End file.
